degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maggie Liz
Welcome Leave your signature by pressing the signature button or 4 '~' and if you could make a heading. All the basics of leving a message. I do have a slideshow on my User Page and I would like it if you didn't touch,mess,add, etc. ANYTHING with it. I had someone do that and I am very pissed. I'll also delete pointless messages like random questions and if the page gets full. Maggie Liz 16:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Please read my article The title says it. It is a Degrassi show idea called Degrassi Tales from the beyond. I'm trying to gather people to gain a fanbase of my Degrassi idea, so please read my article and check it out and tell me what you think Cloverfield monster 19:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Hey Uh hey this might be really awkward, but i read you profile and found we had a lot in common. I aboslutley LURVE Eli. My favorite character so far. ANd him and Clare is just to perfect. So yeah, uh TTYL i guess if you dont think this is weird. Lol! Peace! Nicole! 03:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Nicole! No, I don't find this at all awkward. Express your feelings about Eli on here it's fun! Maggie Liz 21:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Maggie <3 <> () =) Hi! Kind of Random Hi! This is kind of random but I just wanted to say that I really like all of your blog posts! You have some interesting thoughts and I also can't wait to find out more about Eli! :) *O why thank you it's a hobby of mine to blog =D Maggie Liz 21:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Maggie <3 <> () =) hi. ^_^ *hai thar gurlfriend lol and thanks. ^_^ *No problem I like complementing peeps =D Maggie Liz 21:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Maggie <3 <> () =) Who cares about an argument? He's my (future) husband. sorry. Are you positive about that? Because what if he doesn't like you back? Maggie Liz 02:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I LIKE YOUR USER PAGE I WAS JUST STOPING BYE AND SAY HI PLUS I LIKE YOUR USER PAGE AND ELI IS A GOD HE IS YUMMY!!!!! Hey Hiii! I am a fan of Eli, as well, as you can see on my profile ;D I always make pictures of him, write his name everywhere, etc. ahahaha.. But, anyways, I just wanted to stop by and say HI, ;D Lol.. Talk To You Later, [[User:MrsGoldsworthy|MrsGoldsworthy] 00:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC)MrsGoldsworthy Heyy(: Heyy(: Love Your Page, Haha, I'm In "Love" With Eli, Too, We should chat about him, or Degrassi... Haha, Love It...(: Love but this is ILoveEli007, I don't know how to sign it... lol RE: uh oh Ah, I was reverting it and ~holiday beat me to it haha. Looks like she got it done, all is well again. (: 18:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I don't know why people are doing this. Maggie Liz 19:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Heyy :) Hey you seem like a pretty epic person! I'm a huge Eli fan too! Thanks! Thanks for catching POOP123's edits on my page. She did it again later, but I just undid her "revisions." She has some sort of grudge against me because I told her to stop vandalising and deleted the pictures of poop she put up everywhere. Thanks again for helping! EliGsGirl 15:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, I wanted to say "excuse me" :D Hey, I'm cleaning up categories, and I just wanted to say excuuuse me and I hope I'm not invading your privacy, but I'm going to have to edit one of your blog entries to remove some categories. The problem is, as soon as someone writes down a category, even if it doesn't exist, it shows up for others to use. That's when people start using categories they shouldn't and then Eli's page will be tagged 20 times with the "Hottest Guys" category, when it shouldn't even exist haha. You know what I mean? If you're on right now and would rather do it yourself, please let me know. Thank you. 04:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *That was a long time ago when I did random crap. I just tag what exits! Sorry if that made you angry. From now on I'm just going to comment so much on Eli's page cuz that's what I do with my life! =D Maggie Liz 04:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, it didn't make me angry, haha. I feel bad going into your blog entries! I wanted to make sure I asked permission because I wouldn't want anyone to just go through mine. Haha Eli has the biggest fans. You guys truly love him! Alrighty, well I will be doing that right now. Thanks! (: 04:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *I don't give a boof I just care about me Eli! I sound obsessive! Maggie Liz 04:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, alrighty then! All done. Have fun. (: 04:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey Culd Yuh Snd Meh The Pikkture Tht Yuh Have Of Eli W/ His Lip Busted Tht Say "Sexy Boy" I Likk Tht Pikkture Drawing *Did you draw the EclareDrawing3.jpg? ~holiday 07:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *No I got it off a website that did fan art but forgot what web it was D: Maggie Liz 16:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *Oooohh. It's cute! ~holiday 16:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah the girl who draws them has a really nice and is dollface worthy! Maggie Liz 19:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: D: Upset It's because of the mass amount of comments. ~holiday 03:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) {inserts angry face} Grr. I guess it's because of them talking so much on Wiki and going gaga all over the new promo for the fall. I mean it doesn't make sense to just irritate you self about when you have a whole month to worry about. Get what I'm saying. I think the Eli fever is slipping from me a little D: Does this mean you have to delete comments again? Maggie Liz 03:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Holy hell! The Eli fever slipped from me completely a few days after the Shark in the Water promo was released. Yes, I'll go delete Eli's page and remake it. It's the only way to get rid of all the comments since they can only be deleted individually, rather than in masses. ~holiday 03:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I made it a routine of mine to go on Wiki and just chat about this stuff with them Thanks again! You are my favorite person on here! You sure make a difference! Maggie Liz 04:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Why thank you! Can you believe I'm still trying to get to his page as we speak? Thank heavens for multiple tabs. '~' ~holiday 04:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. My Eli fever isn't that high, it's being divided by Ziley (Zane and Riley) I think they're cute together. PS Congrats on your Adminship I know I'm late but it's something that slipped from my mind. Maggie Liz 04:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I'm glad you're Eli fever isn't that high. If I talk to someone obsessed with Eli or Eclare for that matter, and slip out the tiniest bit of negativity about either, it's like I broke the law. Not pretty. Stupid page. It's still not loading. ~holiday 04:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sometimes they scare me. But yeah I do have to admit it I can get really obsess but I don't care about negativeness. Everyone has opinions, right? Maggie Liz 04:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sooo..this just isn't loading for me. I'll have to figure out a different way to delete everything. ~holiday 04:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You didn't fix it!?!?! It's working for me. I typed in 'Eli' in the search box, so try that. PS if you are ever in the mood for Eclare fanfics let me know I have my own book going but them people who like it are begging me to write more. Now I have to write a chapter every night DX hey hey like ur aticle Hey hows mountain view like *What? Vanessa oh im asking what is moutain view like *Um I've never been but I've been to Winchester,Virginia and saw a lot of beautiful mountains.